Many medical devices require a lubricated surface. In the medical field, simple devices such as, for example, catheters, guide wires, etc., must be inserted into a body cavity or through the skin and at a later time be withdrawn. Patient treatment often includes catheterization procedures or nutrition delivery systems, most of which involve invasive techniques. In all such cases, effective lubrication which is stable throughout both the insertion and withdrawal stages of the procedure contributes greatly to patient comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,315 discloses a method for preparing a shaped article, e.g. by co-extrusion, utilizing a composition including PEO and a polyurethane, which is not covalently cross-linked. The surface of the article is said to be lubricious when contacted with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,424 discloses a method for preparing a shaped article, e.g. by co-extrusion, utilizing a composition including PVP and a polyurethane, which is not covalently cross-linked. The surface of the article is said to be lubricious when contacted with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,835 discloses a method of preparing a coated hollow polymeric tubular member for a medical device by co-extruding the tube together with a coating. The coating may comprise acrylic monomers which may be reacted to form a cross-linked acrylic polymer network after extrusion.